naturalselectionfandomcom-20200216-history
Patches (Natural Selection 2)/Build 210
Released June 15, 2012 Changelog Features *Added new map: ns2_docking *Removed structure energy from the game. All abilities that used to cost energy (Cysts, Distress Beacon, etc.) now cost team resources. *Added Fade Vortex ability (tier 3). Fade can send structure or player temporarily into the "ether". *Added new Armory and Prototype Lab "buy" menus. *Added ghost structure effect for unbuilt Marine structures. *Added view model for mines. General Changes *Changed crosshair hit indicator to disappear faster. *Crosshair no longer moves with the camera. *Changed whip grenade whack to aim the grenade away from friendly units instead of throwing it back to the attacker. *Ghost structures will now vanish when touched by infestation. *Increased shade cloak radius from 15 to 22. *Marine command can now recycle unbuilt structures. *Recycling a Ghost Structure no longer gives back all resources and takes some time. *Reduced shotgun spread slightly. *Weapons drop their reserve ammo now as separate packs which can be picked up by marines carrying the correct weapon. General Fixes *Eggs will no longer spawn on top of Resource Points. *Fixed bug in console binding system when the player has a lot of bindings defined. *Fixed bug where cloaked alien structures on low HP show blood effect. *Fixed bug where hydras attached to clogs could fall through the world. *Fixed bug where resource towers won't display build/research progress bar. *Fixed bug where sounds stop playing when switching abilities/weapons. *Fixed bug where the Alien commander could see a Jetpack flying around without seeing the attached Marine in some cases. *Fixed bug where the weapon draw sound would play multiple times when the player stopped using something. *Fixed damage indicator is not shown for welder. *Fixed exploit regarding Hypermutation. *Fixed rare script error caused by an Alien ability finishing researching while an Alien player is dead. *Fixed wall jump exploit. *Fixed welder icon shown on dead units. *It is no longer possible to change spectator modes while waiting to spawn (Thanks Hampton). *It is now possible to spawn at Eggs nearby Hives that were recently killed. *Prevent scanning of black area outside of map (was costing resources before). *Using "kill" in the console while spectating will no longer do anything. Improvements *Added clear_binding command to remove a console binding. *Cysts and infestation now cloaks (Shade). *Input to the Commander minimap and buttons is ignored when drag selecting units. *Publishes/updates of mods now use the maximum zip compression level instead of the default (great reduction in size -- thanks for noticing, fsfod). ns2_summit *Fixed shadowing issue in the Sub Access tech point. *Fixed stuck issue in Computer Lab. *Fixed stuck issue in Sub Access stairs. *Fixed stuck issue in the corridor between Atrium and Crevice. *Fixed stuck issue in the remaining Flight Control chairs. *Fixed stuck issue in the stairs in Summit Reception. *Moved Power Point in Data Core near the res nozzle location. *Moved Power Point in Flight Control near the stairs. *Moved Power Point in Sub Access to the old res nozzle location. *Moved Sub Access res nozzle to the pit. *Smoothed out player movement in the ReadyRoom. SDK *Added fog_area_modifier used to control the fog settings in an area of the world. *Fixed bug where animated textures would not properly update when rendering an AVI from the Cinematic Editor. *Fixed bug where the "specular" property for level lights wasn't taken into account in the Cinematic Editor. category:Patches